That Fateful Night
by Bloody Peach
Summary: AU: What is a teenage boy to do when he looses his father, and ends up falling for the man who had done it? Well young Matthew Williams is soon to find out. Human names used. Rated just in-case, first fanfic ever, go easy on me. D: Parring: Mattie X ?
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings:_

_Like death. A newbie at writing, bad accents I am sure, perhaps even a little OOC'sness. D:_

_

* * *

_

It was a bad day for him, more so than usual. Maybe it was when he woke up this morning and ended up falling from his bed tangled up in his bed sheets; or perhaps when he went to put his trousers on, and once again was met with a face full of floor. He wasn't sure when he knew, nor did he care at the moment. All that was going through his mind was getting away from that man. ...No not man; that thing wasn't a man, it was a monster.

Deep green eyes darted around the street looking for someone, and he was met with nothing. Now that he thought about it he hadn't seen a soul since back there. He slowly stopped running, and turned around, scanning the area. Nothing, there wasn't a sound other then his breathing, and the faint sound of rain starting. "Heh..." he ran his fingers through his now messy blond hair. "Bloody hell. Maybe that bloke never seen me after all" He gasped out as he chuckled lightly.

The young man leaned against the wall of a local shop before he slid down and turned his head up; staring at the gray clouds before closing his eyes, the rain landed on his face. He sat there for a while lost in thought until a loud laugh broke the silence. The man's eyes shot open again; he jumped up from where he sat, and looked around reaching into his pocket for something, anything, but it seemed lady luck was still against him.

"Vhat do ve hafe here?" A voice with a rather heavy accent rang out from seemly no where. The young mans rather thick eyebrows furrowed as he scowled; he moved along the wall keep his back covered by it."Vhat's vrong? Cat got your tongue?" The voice ran out once more, followed by a rather odd laughter. "Belt up!" was hissed back from the British man, there was no reply, no sound, nothing it was back to the silence.

He sighed slightly as he turned around and began down the street once more, he was almost back to his house; his family. He started to move quickly wanting to get away, forget what he had seen earlier he just wanted to see his sons, Alfred and the other... Why couldn't he remember the lad's name.. Ah! Yes Matthew. He wouldn't even mind seen that damn frog Francis. That frog he loved so much but wouldn't ever even think about telling him. Not that he ever really had to, he always seemed to know.

There it was. His home, Alfred, Francis, and the other one; the one with the bear. He groaned as he had once again forgot the name of his youngest son. "I'm going to have to write his bloody name down and ke-.." His words trailed off as something roughly grabbed him from behind and pulled him back. "Let go of me you bloody git!" He shouted as he pulled back from the man, well attempted to without success. "Vhy? You seen someding you veren'd meand to see." That voice, it was the same once from that nutter down by the shops, and judging by what he just said it was the same person who he watched at the park. The same person that stood over the bloody heap of flesh and bones, laughing. Green eyes widened in shock as he felt something pierce through his chest. It took a moment before his brain registered the pain, and when it did the man screamed, and screamed loudly.

He watched as the knife was pulled from his chest and placed to his neck; he looked forward his eyes widened a little more as he saw blonde hair, big purplish blue eyes staring at him. Matthew his son stood in the door frame not moving, horror clearly spread across his face. He saw the lads mouth move, the bear he always held drop to the ground. "F-father.." He barely heard it; then it happened the blade pressed against his neck hard and ran across his neck, he heard the laugh again as he fell down on the ground, gasping for air. It didn't take long, before everything faded into blackness. This last thought to run through the British mans head wasn't that he was going to die, wasn't that he'd miss that lewd Frenchmen, and for once wasn't about Alfred. No it was Matthew and how after five years since Francis and he had been together Matthew finally called him his father, not Arthur like he normally called him. Father.

* * *

His eyes shot open he looked around the living room, "Kumakiko..." He grabbed on to the stuffed polar bear his papa had given him when he was child and held it tightly to his chest, he sighed all was silent which meant that his papa and brother were still out looking for Arthur. He was told to stay home in-case Arthur came home before they did, he didn't mind waiting at the house; if he went with his papa Arthur would have most likely just be drunk stumbling around, and he would be mistaken for his brother like always. "I hope they come ba-..." he was cut off by a scream which caused him to jump up from the couch.

Now Matthew wasn't as brave as Alfred, but that scream didn't sound like anything he had ever heard. It sent chills through his bones, and he had a bad habit where he liked to help people. Which is why he now stood in front of an open front door and looked around, he sighed not seeing anything until he went to turn to go back into the house and he saw him. There stood Arthur; eyes wide. Matthew didn't know what was going on at first until he saw and hand move in front of Arthur's chest pulled a long shiny sliver thing with it. He gasped as the object was put against his neck, he dropped his cherished bear to the damp ground below and watched in horror. "F-father..." It slipped from his lips without him knowing he watched as Arthur fell to the ground.

He dashed from the door and over to where Arthur once stood his eye wide as he got closer, he heard the God awful sound of him trying to breather. "Father!" He shouted out, much louder than the had ever spoken, ever. He stopped as he was a foot away from where his father laid and just stared as the glint of sliver caught his attention. There he stood, the man who had done this. The man who had taken Arthur from him, his papa, and Alfred. His watery purplish blue eyes stared as they met eyes as red as the blood that pooled around Arthur.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! This is my first story like ever. So I am not really sure of my ability to write just yet. My friends said it was good when she read it but, she is my friend so I don't know if she was telling the truth or not. D:_

_So if you would be as kind as to review and let me know what I could do to improve my work, or even what you thought about it yourself, and if you think I should continue it or not. I would love you forever. C:_


	2. Chapter 2 My Luck

So this chapter isn't as omfg as the last one, mainly because I was dealing with some serious issues about how to continue it~.

I hope it's okay! Please don't beat me up with hockey sticks. ; A;

Warnings:

Most likely OOCness, and bad accents

Al being a bit of a jerk, and Mattie being omfgwat

It switches between PoV's in this chapter, much like the first one.

No character death in this chapter. D;

Oh and I would like to thank CBJC and ArisaLyeanna for reviewing the last chapter~ If I could, I would share some of my maple syrup tea with you two. C:

* * *

Matthew took a step back as the red eyed man took a step forward; he didn't dare to speak, breathe, anything other than to keep the small amount of distance there was between them there. Oh how he wished he had his Kumataka with him right now, his arms wrapped around his waist; eyes unmoving from those red ones. Those eyes, he was sure that if he lived he would always see them; those oddly beautiful gems.

"MATTIE!" A voice from behind him rang out, not thinking he turned his head slightly and saw his older brother Alfred standing down by their driveway, next to him was his papa. "You'fe lucked oud…" Matthew turned his head back to the man just to catch him turn around a bolting down the street. He watched until he heard his brother scream. Matthew glanced down and saw Alfred was now on the ground next to Arthur's now lifeless body, he went to move down by his brother but was stopped and pulled back, he looked up to see his papa. His papa had always had fair skin, like him only now it was as white as a bed sheet, his normally brilliant blue eyes were wide and a strange shade of blue, almost gray took over.

"M-mon cheri, get your brother into the house.." He watched as his papa pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and started to dial a number. "O-oui, papa." Matthew said softly as he wiped his eyes; he moved forward and grasped onto Alfred's arm. "Al, c-come on. W-we need to go inside!" Matthew said staring at his brothers back, not wanting to see his other father like that. Alfred pulled his arm back from Matthew, and turned to look at him. "No! I want to stay here!" He shouted which caused Matthew to wince; never had he seen his brother like this before. His brother, the hero was kneeling on the wet ground sobbing, this was something he'd never want to see.

He bit down on his lip roughly and grabbed on to the others arm again, and pulled more forcefully this time which caused Alfred to stumble back into him. "Papa said we need to go in the house now come on." Matthew said biting back his own tears; if his brother couldn't, it looked like he was going to have to play hero now. He quickly pulled Alfred back on his feet and held tightly on to his arm before he ran toward the house, Alfred stumbled along behind him. He didn't notice the people looking around their windows to see what was going on, he didn't hear the sirens of paramedics and police vehicles in the distance as he reached down and grabbed Kumatera. All he heard was that scream replaying in his head, and all he saw were those red eyes.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Four months had past since that fateful night, four months. Time had just seemed to fly past the three of them; Francis had started to go back to work the month after it happened, Matthew was back to school, and Alfred, well he went to school when he felt like it, which wasn't very often. During the first few days after it Matthew had been asked so many questions about that man, and he answered them. Every last question that made him remember that look on his father's face, just how deep red his blood was, the smell, and that man. That pale, red eyed man.

A sigh escaped Matthew's lips as he stood outside of his brothers room. "Al… Papa wants you to at least try to go to school today". He was met with silence; he never thought he would ever say this, but he wanted his loud-mouthed-never-thought-before-he-spoke-hamburger-eating-selfproclaimed-hero of a brother back. Matthew shook his head and opened the door, he peaked into the room and caught sight of his brother. "Al… come on. Just try, please." He blinked as Alfred turned and glanced at his brother for a moment. "No. I'm sure if you _lost your papa, _you'd want to be alone too." Matthew flinched at his words, "H-he was my father too!" Matthew clenched his hands into fists and stared at his brother as he laughed. "Really? Is that why you always called him Arthur? And not until after he died did you call him your father." Matthew stared at his brother not speaking, not knowing what to say to that. "See. Now stop calling him your father, _Matthew_, and leave me alone." His eyes widened slightly, not once, did Al ever call him Matthew, it has been Mattie ever since they first met. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

He walked along the sidewalk, his backpack hung loosely by his side, "If Al can do it, then so can I.." Matthew muttered to himself, after his conversation with him he didn't really feel like going to school, only to end up pushed into something, or mistaken for his brother. He turned and ran into the park, hardly anyone was in there this early in the morning. He made his way over into a small section that he and Al and found when they were kids. He smiled softly as he remembered.

"_Hey Mattie! Let's go hide on pops and papa." Alfred said with his childish grin. This would always happen Al would suggest something stupid, Matthew would go along with it, and they would both end up in trouble. "I dunno Al... Last time papa and Arthur got really mad at us." He said as he turned around and glanced over where his papa sat, he watched as he pushed Arthur down on the blanket he had laid out. He sighed as Arthur punched his papa and started swearing at him. "Alright. I guess so." Matthew said as he turned back to Alfred who was currently laughing and saying how he knew Matthew wanted to do it. He picked up Kumajiro and was off walking behind his brother._

"_I've never been to this part of the park before Mattie, have you?" Alfred asked turning back and looking at him. Matthew shook his head looking around, "No, but it's much nicer here!" He said and laughed softly before he ran ahead of Alfred and into the trees. "A race? Haha! I'll win Mattie, 'cause I'm a hero, and heroes don't loose!" Alfred shouted before running past Matthew with another laugh. _

_He panted softly when he finally caught up with his brother, he blinked and looked at him, "What's wrong Al?" He asked his brother who was standing still, which was a big achievement for him. "This place is so cool!" Al shouted as he ran into small clearing that laid among the trees, Matthew's eyes widened as he smiled running after Al. "Wow Al! You're right!" He said as stopped running and fell onto the grass. "Say Mattie, what do you think is in that house over there?" Al asked pointing to the so-called-house. "That's not a house Al, it's a shed. Most likely for the gardening." He said nodding his head._

_The two of them must have been there for an hour just exploring before they heard it. "Alfred! You bloody git! Get out here right now!" A thick British accent cut the boy's playing off, "Ah, mon amour if you speak like that they wont come out. Oh Mathieu, Alfred~ If you come out right now I'll make some crepes for you~" The smooth French voice called out. Matthew's eyes seemed to light up at this. "Ah! We're coming papa!" The boy called out before running out toward where the voices were, Alfred in tow._

Matthew smiled as he made his way into the clearing, it seemed so much bigger when they were younger,he made his way over to the edge behind that old shed. He leaned up against the back and sighed sliding down it. He closed his eyes, thinking of when things were better, when Arthur was still alive.

"Mien Gott! You are vucked!" The voice rang out around the clearing; Matthew's eyes snapped open, wide with fear. He knew that voice, it belonged to the same person he saw that night. The one who killed Arthur, his father. He stiffened not moving an inch. "Nyet. Vho killed wrong man?" Matthew blinked as the other voice followed after. This voiced scared him more, he could hear the man smiling just from his words. "I killet da one you tolt me do! Da awesome me doesn't make misdakes!" there was a long pause before anyone spoke again, "Nyet, Gilbert~. You were told kill dumb one." "Kesesesese~ Ja, ant da dumb one is teat." Matthew gulped, why did they have to come here of all places, maybe he should sneak out through the trees. He stood up about to move when something made him stop. "And vhat about za ozer man? You veren't told kill him, and zen you kill him in front of his-" "I tit'nt know da boy vas dere." Matthew froze not moving, as still as water in a well. "Da~ and still is." Matthew gasped loudly at this and quickly covered his mouth. _"Maybe they never heard it." _There was a hum, "Gilbert vere must be big mouse here, da?" The voice rang out like a child's would as some metal slammed against the frame of the shed, and just like that Matthew took off into the woods.

* * *

Gilbert turned his head slightly and looked at the Russian man that stood beside as he hit that damn pipe against the frame of the gardening shed. "Ja, ant led me guess you vand me to go afder 'em?" He watched as the other swung the pipe, "Da. Or does Gilbert want end up like small Latvian boy?" This caused Gilbert to flinch back slightly, not that he was any less awesome because of it! You would to if you seen the state of said boy today. "Fine. I vill go." Gilbert said before he ran a hand through his sliver hair, cursing his luck about this. "vhy musd dhat Russian bastard shov up ant dalk aboud such dings?" Gilbert asked him self as he ran into the woods after whoever was listening to them talk. Oh well, at least he was going to get a bit of fun out of this. "Oh liddle mouse~ vhere do you hite?~" Gilbert called out as he stopped and turned his head slightly; if living with that Russian had taught him anything it was being able to just know things, such as being watched. A smirk tugged at the self proclaimed Prussian's lips before he walked over to a tree and sighed leaning against it. "Cad and mouse is such pain." He said and shook his head slightly, "Especially vhen your mouse can climb da trees." He said and looked up; his smirk vanished as he looked at frightened purple blue eyes. His eyes widened as he flashed back to that night. Now Gilbert wasn't really the most caring man around, he'd kill someone and not feel bad about it; but for some reason he felt a bit of un-awesome guilt when he saw the kids that night, for some reason the kid just reminded him of his brother when he was a kid. Something he'd never want was for West to have to watch as he was killed.

With a scowl Gilbert raised his hand up, "Ged town here, kit." He said only before his hand was slapped away. "G-go away... I w-wont j-j-just come down, so you can kill me, eh!" The kid shouted, well it was more like a loud whisper. "If I vas gonna kill you, kit I voult 'ave alrety. Nov get your ass town here, now." He reached his hand back up one more time, only to have the kid grab on to it, he blinked since his hand was colder than what it was out. He shook his head slightly and helped him down. "Nov

* * *

Yay, Chapter two~ :D

It's most likely not as good as the first chapter, but raasagskfjsdfdsfdf. (Me spazzing.) Plus, Russia is fun to write. I should add him in more than what I planned to. w I think I know the perfect way too. /evil laugh.

Chapter three might be up by Sunday, 'cause now I really want to write it, and the second chapter to my other story ' Of Ghost Stories and Frights.'

Thank you for reading, and please review! Or else Gilbird get's less awesome. D: Even if it's just a happy face to let me know you liked it. D:


	3. Chapter 3 Should Have Went to School

I haven't updated this in awhile, and I'm sorry everyone. So here is a small update, just so you know I have abandoned it. I also got lazy, so no accents in this; just the use of 'da' and 'ja'. Enjoy.

* * *

"What were you doing out here?" He raised an eyebrow at the blond that now leaned up against the tree.

"…I-I didn't feel like going to school… S-so I came here." Matthew stated in a whisper as he stared at the ground.

"…Well" Gilbert sighed and rubbed his head, "I can't just let you go back home where you can tell everyone what you heard..." Gilbert reached out and grabbed onto the others wrist pulling him closer to him.

"W-what? I wont tell anyone, I swear!" he pulled on his hand trying to free his wrist from the man before reaching up and trying pry his hand away. "L-let go!"

Gilbert sighed and shook his head, "Don't be such a little brat; I'm not goi- …" Gilbert trailed off as the looming figure behind the tree caught his attention. Before he could say anything the shining pipe was raised up and came down on Matthew's head. "Fuck!" Gilbert shouted out as the boy fell limp against him.

"You talk too much, Gilbert." The Russian said as he stepped out from the shadows looking at the boy for a moment. "Hmm… He will be sleeping for while, da?"

"No thanks to you…" Gilbert muttered before wiping the blood that was now dripping down the others face away. He sighed and looked back to the smiling Russian; "I guess I'll have to keep him around until I figure out what to do with him…"

This caught the Russian's attention. "You kill people, right Gilbert?"

"Ja."

"Then why not kill him?"

"…Fuck off, Ivan." and with that Gilbert turned around and left the chuckling Russian behind.

"How… Interesting.."

* * *

When Matthew woke up there were a few things he knew right off the bat. One, he couldn't see. Two, his head was killing him. Three, he wasn't in his bed, and four, it was extremely dark.

He turned his head around before his left hand started to pat around looking for his glasses, he cocked an eyebrow as he tugged on his right hand only to not have it move much. He looked up and squinted his eyes for a moment as he tugged again, this time hearing a rattling sound.

Cue panic mode. Matthew's left hand moved up and tried to pry the metal from his wrist. He slowly stopped as he heard a floorboard creek, he moved his head to where he thought the sound had come from. His eyes squinted once more as be could see a blur move closer to him; he flinched back slightly and closed his eyes. There was no pain aside from his head, his eyes slowly opened, he blinked noting that he could see better now; someone had put his glasses on for him.

"I don't say this often kid… But I'm sorry about this…" He turned and left the room walking out into a barely lit hallway.

Matthew stared at the space where the man once stood, he sighed and just dropped back on the bed, or whatever it was he was laying on; only to regret it as he winced from the shot of pain that rattled through his head. Maybe he should have just went to school after all…

* * *

Now Francis took pride in the fact that he knew both of his sons very well, just like he knew Matthew wasn't the one to just skip school, not come home after-wards, or stay out past eleven. His foot tapped on the floor, as he glanced down at his phone once more, dialing the number to his sons phone once again. He brought it up to his ear and listened as it rang through three times before going to voice mail.

He turned his attention to Alfred who was currently staring out the window, waiting to see if he could see Matthew. "Alfred… Are you sure that Matthieu never said anything to you?"

Alfred glanced over to his father for a moment before shaking his head. "He didn't…" He said quietly before his gaze moved back to the window.

All Alfred could do was blame himself, after all he was a complete jerk to Matthew before he left this morning. He bit down on to his lip gripping onto the couch tightly. "Mattie… Where are you?"

"Alfred… Stay here. I'm going to go to the police station. If Matthieu comes back, please call me." With that the blond turned quickly to leave. First his husband, now his child… Oh how karma seemed to hate him.

* * *

Poor Mattie. I've been hit in the head with a metal pipe before, I feel your pain! D:

So yeah, I think this one is shorter than my other chapters, and I'm sorry. I'll try to make the next one longer!


End file.
